ftlfandomcom-20200223-history
Legendary thief KazaaakplethKilik Random Event
This event can unlock the Mantis Cruiser. This requires all of the following: * Being able to kill the enemy crew without destroying the enemy ship. * Level 3 Sensors or level 1+ Teleporter. * Level 2+ Medbay / Clone Bay If this event is found without the above systems you can safely run away, upgrade/buy the systems and return to complete the event. (You must choose the blue option in order to be able to get the unlock.) ---- You cross paths with a Mantis ship that looks to have had dozens of layers of armor-plating added over what must have been a hundred year career. Its captain is legendary thief KazaaakplethKilik. Your crew look' frightened.'' # #* Your Mantis crew-member steps forward. He and KazaaakplethKilik perform a weird kind of alien haka. You, meanwhile, charge the battle systems. #** Fight the ship. # Prepare to fight #* Fight the ship. Fight the ship * ** You receive a '''medium amount of scrap and resources. * *# Move in to strip their ship. *#* It seems almost a waste for such a fierce foe to die in such an anticlimactic fashion. You shrug it off and take what you can. *#** You receive a high amount of scrap and resources. *# *#* You find KazaaakplethKilik slumped in a corner dying. *#*# Put him out of his misery. *#*#* Thus ends the life of the famed captain, KazaaakplethKilik... You wonder what secrets went with him to the grave as you thoroughly loot his ship. *#*#** You receive a high amount of scrap and resources. *#*# Listen to what he has to say. *#*#* In his dying moments he gives up the location of his secret stash. You strip the ship wondering what other secrets went with him to the grave. *#*#** You receive a high amount of scrap and resources and a quest marker is added to your map. *#*# *#*#* Save the thief. *#*# *#*#* Save the thief. *# *#* You detect KazaaakplethKilik slumped in a corner dying. *#*# Let him die. *#*#* Thus ends the life of the famed captain, KazaaakplethKilik... You wonder what secrets went with him to the grave as you thoroughly loot his ship. *#*#** You receive a high amount of scrap and resources. *#*# Dock and try to speak with him. *#*#* In his dying moments he gives up the location of his secret stash. You strip the ship wondering what other secrets went with him to the grave. *#*#** You receive a high amount of scrap and resources and a quest marker is added to your map. *#*# *#*#* Save the thief. *#*# *#*#* Save the thief. Save the thief * (Adv. Medbay) Your haste has paid off and you are able to bring him back from the brink of death. When his senses return he says, "I never thought I would see this day, but... I am willing to devote myself and my ships to your cause." (Adv. Clonebay) Your haste has paid off and you register him into the Clonebay's database. After he passes away he is quickly reconstructed on board your ship. When his senses return he says, "I never thought I would see this day, but... I am willing to devote myself and my ships to your cause." *# Accept. *#*''KazaaakplethKilik joins your crew, offers the coordinates for a nearby stash of stolen military goods and transmits the coordinates for a custom cruiser he has been working on. You forward it to the Federation, sure they can make good use of it.'' *#** You unlock the Mantis Cruiser, receive a high amount of scrap, the Mantis Pheromones augmentation, 1''' Mantis crew member named '''Kazaaak maxed in all skills, and a quest marker is added to your map. Quest Marker You arrive at small asteroid field and discover the hidden cache among the debris. You input the codes given to you by KazaaakplethKilik and find a weapon inside. * You receive a high amount of scrap and a weapon. Trivia This event is called "MANTIS_NAMED_THIEF" in the datafiles. Kazaaakpleth can be recruited as a pilot in Into The Breach. Category:Ship Unlocking Events